Time Goes By
by ClearEyes
Summary: Time never stops for humans on Earth, and yet it's pass doesn't affect the immortals such as Jack Frost. Still, as loyal as he is, he can't seem to let go of those who once believed in him. Now, he gets to be present when an important episode in the life of Jamie begins, even when he's already grown up and, therefore, can't see the winter spirit anymore. No pairings.


Time Goes By

* * *

**Hello, again! I'm back with this short one-shot I thought about this morning. I think it's a really sweet idea and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Time goes by for everyone on Earth except for the immortals such as Jack. He gets to see the effect time has on people and is present when a new episode on the life of Jamie begins for his very first believer, which is…**

* * *

Jack Frost was peering through a half-opened window. Through it he could see a white room, with a tall bed that had pinkish sheets on it. There a woman lied. She looked tired, exhausted actually; she was sweaty and Jack could see she was sleeping lightly. Then, a tall man came into the room; he had brown hair and eyes and looked extremely relieved when he saw his wife and went to sit next to her in the bed.

She stirred at his touch and smiled fondly at him. Then, they started talking with a dreamy aura around them. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman dressed in a white dress with a funny hat –or so Jack thought –entered pushing a cart-line thing that had blue inside of it. There, a tiny little human baby moved his legs and arms, as if looking for something. The eyes of the parents lit up at the sight, and the nurse was prone to grab the child and give it to the waiting arms of his mother. The new dad looked fondly at the baby while he kept an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Look at him, Jamie," the woman told the man, "isn't he beautiful? We're parents!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Jamie chuckled. "Why are you crying? This is a happy occasion!"

"Precisely," the woman agreed while she cuddled the little bundle in her arms closer to her face. "Hello little one, I'm your mommy," she cooed, "and he's daddy" she added.

When Jack got the news, he excitedly twirled in the air. "Did you hear that, wind? He's got a boy! He's got a son; a healthy son!" Jack was yelling happily high into the air, taking to his advantage that most of the adult couldn't see him.

It was true that Jamie had lost belief some years ago, it was true that he had put all his childhood memories into the deepest part of his mind to become a teenager, and then, a man. And still, Jack stayed there. The guardians had explained him that, at a certain age, every child stops believing in them, and although at first it hurt, Jack found a way to there for his first believer.

Also, Jamie never really stopped believing. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind every time it snowed that made him want to play in the fluffy white stuff, to start a snowball fight, to go sleighing or to build a snowman. That was "good sign" as North called it, because it meant that his inner child was still there. And even now, when he was looking at the tiny little human that was his own son, he couldn't help but look out the window looking for something, though he didn't know what it was.

Jamie gasped in surprise when, on the window, there were delicately formed frost patterns in the form of leaves. That wasn't strange, because he always thought that frost was beautiful; what was strange was that the frost formed a perfect snowflake. Below it, written was "Congratulations" also in beautiful frost patterns.

He thought that it was strange, but never once did he think he was out of place. Something told him that that message was meant to be there and that it was meant for him, which made him smile. He then once more turned his attention to his beautiful wife, gave her a kiss on the lips, and then to his baby, _his son_.

Outside, Jack smiled. Jamie had looked towards him, even if he just saw what was written on the window –a gift from Jack –he knew that the message had gotten through. Soon, in a few years, he would have another child to play with, and who know, maybe even more. With one last look to the happy new family, he left with the wind to keep spreading joy, fun and snow to every corner of the world. He would play with every kid, every child out there that believed in him, in the guardians, because that was his duty and purpose.

Yes, it was sad that kids would eventually stop believing. But at the same time one light turned off, two more lighted up, which is why Jack kept fulfilling his duty with joy, giving all the fun a kid needs in his childhood and protecting what is important for them. So that more kids have the strength they need to confront the hard world of being adults, just like _his_ Jamie.

The end...?

* * *

**So, did you hate it, did you love it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I know I still have to update my other stories, I am aware of that, but those chapters are in progress of being written. This is a little something that came to me between inspiration and ideas and such… I'll try to update as soon as possible, and I just want to leave this clear: I'M STILL WRITING! I didn't abandon you or my stories, but my time management skills suck like you have no idea and I'm now paying the consequences for that. The stories will be updated and finished. So, until we meet again, I hope you can bear with me a little longer.**

**Love,**

**ClearEyes**


End file.
